UmbraTale (undertale fanfic)
by ruza687
Summary: A lone teen falls into the underground to meet many monsters and trying to get out back to the surface, but shes no ordinary teen shes half monster-half human. Her souls shows that, but none of the monsters can tell. Most of the credit goes to Toby Fox (for all his is story idea is mine alone but rest is his. Might be something with Sans and my character you will see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me again I recently had an idea and I do like undertale (not sure how many of you like undertale) but this has to do with a human thats not really a human but half human half wolf but hides her true form :P I'm not going to spoil it too much but here we go hope you all enjoy it, but try not to do too much criticism cuz i really hate that... (my grammar isn't that good either when writing i get it but like i said... very little criticism would be great thx... also it will be in first person point of view for a few characters as well (also in the beginning I will have to take parts of the beginning of the first 2 characters try not to mind it too much... the rest will be all me writing it)**

 **Disclaimer: characters other then mine belong to Toby Fox. This one story idea I had is mine but more or less credit to Toby (i will put in the description so i don't have to write the disclaimer anymore XD) Also one more thing, my character is not a child she is more or less in her teens and without further adieu, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ivy's POV**

I've been walking for so long yet no idea as to how much further I need to go to get to the top of this mountain I glance behind myself to see the rising sun. Its warmth helped me along a bit. It gave me the bit of courage I needed to keep going. As I slowly managed to reach the top, I noticed a huge hole,A _volcano? No... if it was then it would have went off at some point..._ The more I thought about it, the more curious I became, but before I could move away from the ledge, a piece of the ledge I was standing on crumbled away underneath my feet allowing me to plummet to what I thought would be my demise. The fall was short as I crash on top of a bed of yellow flowers. My back hurt quite a bit as well as my shoulder. I slowly sat up rubbing the top of my head and I could feel my red bandana was still there. I lightly sighed getting up whincing at my shoulder and glanced around.

 **"Howdy!"** I blinked glancing around curiously not knowing where the voice came from, **"Down here!"** I lookes down to a single flower that stood out and raised an eyebrow.

 **"A talking flower?"** it nods

 **"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Welcome to the underground!"** I tilt my head slightly, **"Your new to the underground arnt'cha. Gollyy! Your probably just confused. Well your pal Flowey will help you!"** I sit down in front of Flowey, **"In the underground, there are many monsters who are trying to kill humans like yourself, but ol Flowey here is here to help you!"** something flashing in front of me and I could se a floating gold heart in front of me. I tilt my head, **"That is your soul. It is the culmination of your being. Wierd I've never seen a golden colored soul before. Anyways... Your soul starts out weak, but it can grow strong if you gain enough LV."**

 **"L... V...? Whats that?"** I looked at Flowey with a confused look. Flowey chuckles.

 **"Why it stands for LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don't you?"** I blink.

 **"Um... sure?"** I could see Flowey grin, but it was more of a feint smirk.

 **"Don't worry! I'll share some LOVE with you!"** he winked and what looked to be some tiny white pellets shot out from him and floats right above him, **"Alright. Down here LOVE is shared through... Little white... "friendliness pellets..."** I narrowed my eyes when he said that, **"You ready? Move around! Get as many as you can."** I faintly growled and Flowey paused the pellets for a moment before sending the pellets towards me. I move slightly away to where all of the pellets missed me other then one. It in fact hit my soul. I winced. Flowey sneered, **"You idiot. In this world... its kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"** Flowey then surrounded me with a bunch of pellets, **"No DIE."** he started laughing historically as the pellets slowly surrounded me. I was in bit of a panic. as they were about to hit me when I felt something heal me and all the pellets vanished. Flowey and myself had a look of confusion until we both saw what looked to be a floating fire appear. It then hits flowey blasting him out of sight. I glance towards what shot Flowey and see what looked to be a goat standing on their hind legs and with normal, but furry hand.

 **"Oh my what a terrible creature torturing such an innocent youth."** she sighed before looking to me with a smile. I relaxed a bit, **"Hello there young one. I am Toriel. Caretaker of these RUINS. I mean you no harm like that flower. I pass through this place every day to see if any humans have fallen down. You are the first human to have fallen not long after another."** I slowly nod.

 **"I'm Ivy..."** I respond. She smiled.

 **"Its very nice to meet you my child. Now come. I will guide you through the catacombs."** she smiled. i was being cautious, but I wasn't in the slightest scared at all. She had turned and begun to lead the way. As I followed I could see nothing, but the bit of darkness. It didn't take long until we were at the front of the ruins. It looks peaceful. The ground was purple the bricked pillars were purple and I could see a small pile a leaves a head with... what looked to be some kind of shinning... star? Toriel was a bit further up on the stone steps and I went towards the star. I tilt my head and press my hand onto the star. I slight wind hit me. I glanced around pulling my hand off not sure what had happened. I shrugged and head up the stairs after Toriel and into another room. In the room, I could see a set of sealed doors with some panels on the ground to the right. Toriel stops a bit ahead and turns towards me. I stop as well, **"This is the RUINS. Allow me to educate you on how things operate."** As soon as she had said that, she had stepped on four of the panels then flipped the leaver on the wall causing the doors to open. She walked back to me, **"In the RUINS, there are many puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.** **"** She then walks through the door with me following from behind. As we enter, I could see more of the purple RUINS, but this time with a wooden bridge with a stream of water running through it as well as some green vines nearby. I walk up to Toriel, **"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches."** she pauses.

 **"I need to figure out which ones they are and flip them right?"** Toriel nods in response with a smile.

 **"Yes, but worry not, I have already labelled the ones that you need to flip."** I frown slightly.

 **"But that takes the fun out of it..."** I pout. Toriel chuckles.

 **"Its to keep you and any other human safe."** She then walks off towards the other side of the room. I head towards the switch passing by the non labeled one. I then see the labeled one and flip it. I could hear the sound of the spikes lowering. I looked to Toriel, **"Splendid! I am proud of you little one."** I lightly sighed I wasn't little I was more like 18, but its not a big deal, **"Let us move to the next room."** I follow her to the next room. Once there, I could see a dummy at the end of the room and lightly tilt my head a bit before looking at Toriel, **"As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. Worry not though! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."** I looked at her dumbfounded and sighed once more.

 _ **'She honestly thinks I'm a child... sheesh... but I might as well do as I'm told for now...'**_ I walk up to the dummy. I encounter it and once more I could see my golden colored soul. I glance to Toriel who has a look of confusion upon seeing it, but it quickly vanishes back to a smile. I look back to the dummy and try to speak with it, **"Um... hello..."** The dummy says nothing and I scratch the back of my head. At that, I could see a mercy Icon in front of me and pressed my hand down onto it. The battle ends and my soul disappears for the time being. Toriel smiles.

 **"Well done young one. The next room awaits us."** She leads to the next room. I follow into another purple room and can see some pillars and more green vines, **"There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it."** I tilt my head again as she leads on and I just follow. Soon enough once we get to the narrow hallway, my soul shows up again and I could see a frog there that decided to attack. I blinked. I pressed on the Act Icon and tried to compliment it.

 **"U-um... you look... nice."** The frog didn't seem to understand, but smiled a bit like it was flattered. Toriel showed up next to the frog which looked right at Toriel and hopped away. I stood there more confused if anything. Without a word, she kept walking with me still following. Eventually we reached a really long hallway and Toriel stopped in front of me again.

 **"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this."** With that she rushes off to the other side of the room. I could actually see her hide behind a pillar at the very end of the room. I lightly shake my head and just make my way over there trying not to rush myself and once I get to the end of the room, she shows herself, **"Greetings, my child. Do not worry. I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise... To test your independence."** I shake my head.

 **"Ok um. I don't know if you know this, but I'm not a child... I'm like 18 years old and I can handle myself really..."** she chuckled again.

 **"To me you are still considered a child. Anyways I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. Its dangerous to explore by yourself."** I lightly snort as to say I wasn't going to, **"Hmm... I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good. Alright?"** I say nothing as she walks away. I lightly shake my head and watch her leave. I then leave myself and explore. I see each other puzzle in the ruins and see all the other monsters. I then find this ghost laying on the leaves and approach it. I tilt my head a bit.

 **"Um... hi there... are you ok?"** the ghost keeps acting like I'm not there, **"Do you think you could move please? I need to get through..."** The ghost opened its eyes and got up looking at me, **"Who are you?"**

 **"Why... I'm Napstablook."** he looked a bit sad. I didn't realize I was suddenly in a fight. So I Acted and game him a patient smile causing him to smile back a bit, **"Heh..."** he did attack with some acid tears, but I had to move aside from each one. I then decide to tell him a little joke.

 **"Um... why did the chicken cross the rode? To get to the other side."** I face palmed at that joke. I was so bad at them anyways, but Napstablook laughed a bit.

 **"Let me try something..."** he used his Acid tears and they flew upward and turned into a hat, **"I call this "Dapperblook" do you like it...?"** I smile and nod.

 **"Of course I do It looks good."** he smiled back.

 **"Oh gee."** My soul disappeared again and I looked to Napstablook, **"I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around... but today I met somebody nice... oh... I'm rambling again... I'll get out of your way."** with that, he vanished. I keep on going and sometimes I get into fights with other monsters. They wouldn't hurt anyone so I would just plainly talk to them and spare them. I have no need to fight any of them anyways nor do I want to. I keep going until I reach a... house in the ruins? I'm not even sure. As soon as I'm about to head over, I could see Toriel with her phone out trying to call me, she had already noticed and rushed over to me.

 **"Oh my. How did you get here my child? Are you hurt?"** I shake my head.

 **"No I'm fine... really..."**

 **"No its not. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this... err... Well... I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come young one!"** she quickly heads to her house and I follow from behind now just curious as to what surprise she was talking about.

* * *

 **well that's it everyone... its my first time trying to do and Undertale fanfic... like i said when I'm doing the start with Flowey and Toriel im just going off of the game for it till we get out of the ruins... anyways I do hope you all enjoyed it... if not I will try to make the next chapters as best as I can :l I played the game through neutral and genocide, but pacifist mode? I have yet to do and I was doing the story as a pacifist ." so yea... anyways R &R! (don't criticize me too much plz a little bit is ok and I will work on the comments you guys tell me to do thx :3 )**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so heres the second chapter I will try to make up my own thins with the characters along the way in my story. Anyways hope ya'all enjoy! :3**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ivy's POV**

As we get into her house, I could smell butterscotch and cinnamon. It did smell pretty good really, **"Do you smell that young one? Surprise! Its a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here."** I blinked utterly confused, _'Live... here? no... I can't... I need to get out... I... I can't stay here... I need to get home...'_ I looked at her biting back my words for the moment, **"I will hold off on snail pie for tonight."** I wriggled my nose at the idea of snails, **"Here I have another surprise for you."** Toriel leads the way down the hall to the right of the door. I glanced around the room seeing a staircase heading down. I shake my head and followed Toriel. She had stopped in front of me, **"This is it."** she grabbed my hand and gently pulled me along with her to the first door to the left, **"A room of your own. I hope you like it."** She sniffs the air and I could smell it too, **"Is something burning..? Um, make yourself at home!"** at that, she ran off to the kitchen. I decide to head into the room to see a small bed, a wooden closet, some lamps some stuffed animals, a container of kids sized shoes, a small wooden book shelf. I slowly blinked.

 **"Definitely a kids room... geeze I guess if any humans dropped down here its definitely children... guess I don't blame her... and... she seems rather lonely too, but I just... can't stay here... I really can't..."** I lightly sighed, **"I guess I will get some sleep then..."** I walk up to the lights and turned them off before crawling into bed. I take off my bandanna and set it next to the pillow. The thing about myself? Well... I'm not a normal human. I'm half human and half monster... my dad was a wolf monster of some sort and my mother was a human. I have mostly my mothers feature. From my father's features, I have his silver-ish wolf ears, his furry legs and paws and a long silver-ish tail. I've always had to keep my true self hidden on the surface since normal humans were afraid of monsters... yet my mother had fallen in love with one monster and created me... a freak. I hadn't noticed it much, but I had finally drifted off to sleep.

 **Toriel's POV**

As I had returned to my kitchen, I pull out a pie that was about to burn. I sighed in relief as it turned out alright. I set it down carefully on the counter and cut a slice of it, **"I hope Ivy will like this. I just... get the feeling that she will try to leave like the other seven children... I already heard that the last one was able to make it out... but I have no idea if they want to kill this one..."** I shake my head, **"I do hope it doesn't come down to that..."** I take the pie to Ivy's room and lightly knock on the door before entering, **"My child?"** I could see the lights were off and could see her sleeping. I smiled and set the pie down onto the floor and walked over to her, but before I could give her a kiss on the head, my eyes widened to see a set of... dog? Wolf ears? I was so confused. Was this why her soul looked like a golden color? How curious, _'What is this? Is she even a human? No... this must be some kind of trick... I will ask about this later...'_ I looked away and left the room. I was worried at this rate as to why she had ears o that of a humans. I shake my head and head into the living room to read another book while I wait.

 **Ivy's POV**

As sometime had passed, I slowly had woken up. I sat up rubbing my eyes before glancing around the room to see a plate with a piece of pie on the ground. I slowly tilt my head and rubbed the top of my head. My eyes then widened to realize my bandanna was off and since Toriel was the only one living here, she had to have seen my ears. I quickly slip my bandanna back on and go to pick up the pie. I wasn't really even hungry and sighed. As if something knew, some kinda menu bar opened up. I blinked in confusion as the pie vanished. I see a few options and clicked items to see the pie was there, **"So weird... but rather convenient."** It took me a moment to figure out how to close the menu and slowly went to the door and opened it. I slowly glanced around to see no one was there. I then slowly made my way to the stairs, but I froze as I heard Toriel's voice.

 **"My child? Is that you?"** I had no choice now. I head straight to the living room to see Toriel sitting in her chair with a book in her hand. She closed it, **"I see your up. Um... I'm curious. I noticed something when I left the pie in your room. I saw some kind of ears on your head. What... what are you?"** I blinked looking away already figuring out she had found out, but didn't think she'd say it straight forward. I sighed, but kept my gaze away from her.

 **"I'm half human half monster... also known as a hybrid. I was bornthis way and rather not explain."** I didn't feel the need to explain myself since I barely know Toriel.

 **"Oh my. I had no idea such as a hybrid existed."** Toriel had gotten up and wrapped her arms around me in a big hug. I blinked in surprise and found myself wrapping my arms around her in response, **"Its ok my child you have nothing to fear. Every monster considers all monsters as equals here, but if you hide what you are then I really don't know, but you will be safe here with me."** she let me go and smiled at me. I lightly shake my head.

 **"That's... that's the thing... I can't... I have to leave... I need to... I don't belong here."** Toriel frowned.

 **"You don't need to. You can stay here and live happily with me and I'm happy to have you living here with me."** I shake my head disagreeing.

 **"I'm sorry... I... I can't... staying cooped up in the ruins doesn't seem right... I want to be free to leave..."** Toriel just stared at me before getting up,

 **"Stay here... I'm going to destroy the exit to the ruins so you can't possibly leave..."** at that, she left the room and I could hear her footsteps going down the stairs. I paused for a moment before following after her. I couldn't let her destroy it. She stopped not far ahead hearing my footsteps, but did not look at me, **"You are persistant young one.."** she sighed, **"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I've seen it again amd again and you are no exception. They come. They leave. They die. That last human lived thankfully, but the rest all perished."**

 **"I will be fine..."** she says nothing for a moment.

 **"You naive child... If you leave the ruins... They... Asgore... Will kill you. I am only trying to protect you. Do you understand?"** I look down, but I was still going to keep going, **"... go to your room."** she kept walking, but I kept walking after her. until she had stopped a bit further down, **"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."** she kept on walking all the way to a closed door infront of us. I could tell she she was being serious now, **"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You ar just like the others."** she let outa small sigh, **"This is the same way that ended for the last human too..."**

 **"What do you mean? By thr same thing... do you me this same cpnversation with the last human like rigt now?"** she nods.

 **"You are just like the others though. There maybe only one solution to this... Prove yourself... prove to me you are strong enough to survive."** she turns to face me and the battle starts for us. My golden soul showed itself in front of me and I am dumbfounded as to why Toriel wouldwant to try and stop me just by fighting. I lightly shook my head. I didn't want to hurt her. So I pressed my hand on the mercy button, but she doesn't say anything. I lightly growled.

 **" Your right I'm not like the others, but at the same time I know how to defend myself in a tight situation..."** she still said nothing as she threw several magical fires at me. I move everytime to avoide each attack, but some do infact hit me. I breath hard. I keep pressing onto spare, but she still says nothing, **"Why do you want to keep me cooped up in a place I don't wish to live in? Why? It makes no sense."** she looks away, but still says nothing as she throws more fire magic at me. This time its more of a direct hit. I grunts a bit as I barely keep my balance, **"Whats even the point in fighting if you want to prptect me anyways? This is no way to protect someone!"** I could see her flinch at my words and she doesn't move or attack this time, **"I... I know you care, but... this is just to much... you know this..."** I look back at her to see tears streaming down her eyes. I lightly sighed walking up to her giving her a hug, **"I will be alright. You don't need to worry... None of this is your fault. You just feel overprotective of each human coming down here in fear that they all might die like the rest..."** she nods in response.

 **"Yes... I am afraid the same thing will keep happening... Asgore will keep trying until he finally gathers seven human souls... he only has six right now, but hes trying to break the barrier to set us monsters free from the underground... he wont stop until he does... but he is going the wrong way about it... His heart is in the right place, but the way he does it... its just... not right..."** she looked as if she would break down at any moment. I lightly sighed.

 **"Its alright I will be careful don't worry..."** she looked right at me with a weak smile.

 **"Thank you my child.. I will miss you, but please just promise me you will be careful?"** I nod in response. I let go of her as she starts to stand up, **"I have a favor to ask of you. Once you leave these ruins, never return..."** I lightly nod as I give her one last hug.

 **"Thank you. I will miss you and who knows we maybe can meet again."** she lightly smiled and nods as I lave the ruins.

* * *

 **alright everyone thats all for now. And from this point its all my writing and not just all from the game lie the start of it. hope you all enjoyed and i will post more soon. R &R!**


End file.
